1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crosstalk inhibition unit and a signal processing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In an apparatus such as TV, VTR or the like which processes videos or audios, a plurality of signals are processed. And a plurality of signal lines for transmitting several kinds of signals are disposed in a signal processing apparatus which processes signals of videos, audios or the like.
These signal lines are disposed in parallel with each other to be efficiently disposed in a limited close space of an apparatus. With the signal lines disposed in parallel with each other, signal crosstalk between signals transmitted in those signal lines can be easily induced.
If grounded lines are properly disposed along the signal lines, the effect by the signals transmitted in different signal lines can be shielded by such grounded lines, and crosstalk between the signal lines can be prevented. However, disposing the grounded lines along the signal lines requires a space for it and introduces an enlargement of an apparatus, and this is not preferable.